Usted
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Ukai podía decir un millón de cosas acerca de la persona a la que amaba, pero prefería que nadie lo supiera y llamarle de "usted". Reto personal. UkaTake.


¡Hola de nuevo! Me retrace de nuevo en subir mir fics, pero no tengo computadora asi que tengo que hacer fila para pedir la laptop de mi casa, una larga, larga fila… Bueno, hacer este fic fue lindo, me gusta mucho Ricardo Arjona y creo que tome una gran decisión al escoger una canción tan bella como esta, en fic, espero les guste:

 _ **Día 4: One-shot basado en una canción. (Usted-Ricardo Arjona) UkaTake.**_

 _ **Usted.**_

Había una cosa que Ukai no entendía y esa era la desesperación de su madre y sus conocidos para que se casara. A la "corta" edad de 26 años, Ukai estaba siendo empujado y acorralado por la presión de tener que casarse, salir de la casa y formar una familia por sí mismo; nadie le dijo que ese era un requisito obligatorio para tener una buena relación con su madre. Porque él, ya tenía a alguien. Una persona que hacía que su mundo fuera algo más que una esfera que se traslada y rota alrededor de otra esfera de mayor dimensión. Su madre no sabía de la existencia de su relación con aquella persona; porque de hecho, si le conocía en persona. Pero eso era algo que quería guardar para sí mismo.

Durante el entrenamiento matutino, Ukai se distraía fácilmente, revisando una y otra vez sí llegaba Takeda junto con Kiyoko y Yachi, era normal verlo con aquellas jovencitas, Ukai llego a pensar que era como ver a una madre con sus hijas y reía cada vez al recordarlo. Se obligaba a prestar atención a los muchachos y tratar de no pensar en cómo darle los buenos días al profesor. Cuando llego, efectivamente venía acompañado de Kiyoko mientras hablaban de conseguir más fondos para el transporte y la comida de los partidos o equipo del club que hacía falta, Ukai se le quedo viendo por varios segundos hasta que el otro pareció darse cuenta y le miro con una sonrisa, saludándole de lejos; Ukai solo pudo sonreír como un idiota ante aquella mirada. Siempre esperaba algo más que aquella mirada, un beso, una caricia, pero la mayoría del tiempo eso nunca llegaba.

 _"Tenías que ser tu para gustarme tanto"._

También en el transcurso del tiempo, había notado que Takeda se enfadaba cuando él hablaba con alguna profesora o fruncía el ceño disimuladamente cuando escuchaba que la madre de Ukai le había preparado a su hijo otra cita. Eso le animaba siempre, tal vez no era su imaginación y Takeda se ponía celoso realmente.

Pero no todo era excelente, Ukai muchas veces hablaba de más o no meditaba sus palabras y acababan con una discusión, a veces por cosas insignificantes como que estaba bebiendo demasiado o que debería prestar más atención a los chicos y a lo que hacían durante el entrenamiento, incluso peleaban para ver quien tenía la razón en las discusiones de Kageyama y Hinata. Pero Ukai siempre le pedía disculpas.

 _"Supongo que no puedo molestarme contigo Ukai-kun"._

Siempre terminaba por decir, y eso hacía que Ukai se sintiera más vivo. Takeda siempre lograba sacar lo mejor y lo peor de él. Como si Takeda le destruyera para después revivirlo. Era una sensación intrigante, pero que le fascinaba.

— ¿Vas a ir a la cita? — le pregunto su madre como todos los viernes por la noche, Ukai suspiro como todas las veces anteriores pero ahora tenía algo más.

—Le pertenezco ya a alguien—su madre le miro confundida y después rio, solo para ponerse seria y mirarle confundida de nuevo. Ukai quería burlarse de su cara.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién? Más te vale que no hagas bromas Keishin—él solo le sonrió a su madre y tomo sus cosas para dirigirse a Karasuno y encontrarse con Takeda para ir a beber.

—Bueno, puedes decirle, "usted", así le llamo yo— dejo a su madre con la incógnita, mientras él disfrutaba de su silencio.

— ¿Y por qué "usted", Keishin? ¿Acaso no tiene nombre?—le reclamó su madre al día siguiente y Ukai solo reía por tal curiosidad de su madre.

—Le digo así por ser discreto—en ese momento su sonrisa se borró, se alejó de su madre para salir a fumar. Miro el cielo, mientras sacaba de sus pulmones el humo del cigarrillo. Bajo la mirada, sin saber bien que hacer.

 _"Un amor como el que yo tengo, nunca lo aceptaría ella... es tan clandestino"._

De inmediato pensó en trincheras, era mejor llevarlo como un secreto. Sin duda sonaba mejor como uno.

Takeda le llevaba a lugares que nunca conoció, con un simple beso, Ukai podía perderse en la marea de sensaciones que le causaba sostener el cuerpo del otro entre sus manos. Siempre era igual, se besaban en el gimnasio cuando todos los chicos se habían ido a cambiarse; se besaban con gran desenfreno, como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Sus lenguas se enlazaban mientras las manos de Ukai iban de arriba a abajo lentamente por la cintura del profesor que se retorcía entre jadeos y apretaba el agarre en los hombros de Ukai.

—Ukai-kun... basta—le pidió, alejándolo un poco para respirar mejor. Ukai se relamió los labios con la mirada llena de lujuria, oscureciendo sus ojos.

—La lujuria es un pecado, ¿sabías? Tú me vuelves un completo pecador— Takeda se sonrojo ferozmente, Ukai era un pervertido cuando se lo proponía. Le alejo un poco más, notando como el más alto le tenía bien sujeto de las caderas.

—Y es uno muy malo— le soltó de pronto Takeda, un poco incómodo con la mirada que le lanzaba Ukai, parecía tener ganas de arrancarle la ropa y Takeda no iba a permitir eso de ninguna manera.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Haces de un pecado un milagro cualquiera— le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla de manera más dulce, Takeda se enterneció por aquello y eso por ese día dejo que siguiera.

Algo que Ukai admiraba de Takeda, era su insistencia, tal vez por ello se volvió entrenador de aquel equipo repleto de chicos extraños; su Takeda nunca se rendía ante nada y un ejemplo muy claro eran todas las veces que insistió en tener partidos de practica con diversas escuelas. Su novio pudo haber ignorado el club de voleibol, como hacían muchos otros profesores, pero quería ayudar a los chicos y Ukai estaba orgulloso de que fuese así. Siempre estaba para los chicos y ahí se quedaría, para ellos y para el mismo Ukai.

Ukai sabía muchas cosas sobre Takeda, cosas que no quería recordar, buenas, malas y peores; cada vez que le veía, pensaba en todas esas cosas, sin evitar dar gracias por amarle.

 _"Tienes otra historia además de la que yo conozco, portas tu propia guerra..."_ era difícil contener sus palabras.

Su madre, había estado muy insiste con el tema de "usted" y Ukai no podía estar más incómodo con ello. Vivía preguntando un millón de cosas que él no estaba dispuesto a contestar nunca en su vida.

— ¿Por qué es un secreto? ¿Acaso es una mala persona o influencia? Si no lo fuera, me lo dirías— Ukai la ignoró y noto como Takeda se acercaba a la tienda, sonrió para sus adentros.

—Es un amor clandestino— le dijo al momento de que Takeda entro en la tienda y saludo a la mujer y a Ukai.

—Sensei, ¿puede creer que mi propio hijo no me quiera contar sobre su pareja? Ni siquiera sé su nombre, él le llama "usted"— Takeda enrojeció y miro atónito a Ukai, el otro le sonrió con un cigarrillo entre los labios. Tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la tienda, despidiéndose vagamente de su madre.

—Un amor suena mejor cuando es de "usted", ¿no? Sensei— le susurró al oído y Takeda le golpeo las costillas, Ukai rio aunque quejándose un poco por el dolor.

 **Espero que este fic les haya gustado, pongo todo mi esfuerzo en cada uno de ellos, creo que me falta progresar aun, pero todo se logra con la práctica, saben que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y en serio, muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic, me hace feliz que la gente se entretenga leyendo, los quiero, Bye Bye*… ¿reviews? c: si no quieren no, no pasa nada.**


End file.
